The Secret
by Abbey Snape
Summary: I couldn't sleep. It was four thirty in the morning. So, I wrote about my favourite couple. SSHG. Rated K because... it's not terribly... something?


Hermione Granger was Head Girl. Her room was an explosion of school spirit, with Hogwarts crests all around. She still held her allegiance to Gryffindor, as well, so she had a magnificent maroon bed set with gold accents. She also had developed a secret fondness for the rival House, Slytherin. Tucked into her bed was a small teddy bear, which wore green and silver robes. She slept with it every night.

Severus Snape was Potions Master. His room was nothing like Hermione Granger's, but yet, quite like it in some ways. He did not hold much school spirit, mostly because he despised the colour combination of green, red, yellow, and blue; it was rather ghastly. He did, however, also have a magnificent bed set, though his was made up of grey sheets and a deep emerald green comforter. He had also developed a secret fondness for his House's rival, Gryffindor. As such, he had—and no one would ever find this out, as he quite despised being ridiculed—a lion with a wild mane that reminded him of her. He slept with it every night.

At some point in Hermione's last year, she got it in her mind that Severus Snape was not only to be trusted, but also admired. The simple ease with which he made potions; the deep, soothing voice; even the harsh criticism he gave his students—she admired all of it.

And so, at some large point, in the culmination of smaller points, Hermione had fallen in love with Severus Snape.

At some point in Snape's last year of teaching Hermione, he began to notice not only her magnificent mind, but her hidden beauty, as well. The way her robes sometimes caught, showing her shape; the way her brow furrowed while she concentrated on making a potion; the way she defended her classmates to him—he found beauty in all of it.

And so, at some large point, in the culmination of smaller points, Severus had fallen in love with Hermione Granger.

As is inevitable with these sort of things, they always found ways to talk to each other. She'd pretend to be making a final touch on her potion. He'd tell her he needed to speak with her after class about an essay she'd just turned in.

And through all these talks, they realized they were not alone in their feelings. And through these feelings, Hermione told Ron and Harry to go on, she'd catch up with them, she just needed to ask a question about homework. And through this little white lie, Hermione Granger walked up to Severus Snape, and, saying nothing, they closed the air between them and kissed. Chaste, nothing to talk about; except it was.

She hurriedly said, "That is all." Then she dashed off, leaving the Potions Master—for once—at a loss for words.

Because of Hermione's status in the school, her bedroom had a fire in it.

Because of Severus's status in school, his bedroom had one as well.

One night, Hermione had taken a break from homework, and stared at her fireplace. An idea came into her mind, and she walked over to it, tossed in some Floo powder, and yelled, "Severus Snape."

Immediately, she appeared in his fireplace, much to the shock of the professor in question.

"Hello, Professor," she asked calmly, thought she did not feel quite calm at all.

"Miss Granger, whatever are you doing here?" he asked calmly, though he did not feel quite calm either.

"I… missed you," she said honestly.

"Ah. Well, come have a seat," he offered.

She walked over and sat down next to him. Hazel eyes met black, and lips met lips in a rush of fervor. When they'd had quite enough—which was quite a while, for the professor and the student did love each other—Hermione promptly stood up and said, "That is all."

And just like their first meeting, she dashed off, from fireplace to fireplace, and collapsed on her bed in a fit of joy.

The professor watched the fireplace for quite some time, then went back to grading papers, being much nicer than usual. When he realized this, he sighed, and went for his nightly hallway patrol.

In the coming months, Hermione visited in much the same way, nearly every night, though some nights they talked more than kissed, and others, they kissed more than talked. Either way, they developed a wonderfully strange, secret relationship that would spell disaster for both if it slipped out. But, it never did, as no one knew of Hermione's nightly trips.

When the year was coming to a close, Hermione realized she may never see Severus again. Promptly, she went to the Headmaster's office.

"Hermione, do come in," he said, blue eyes twinkling as usual.

She did and bluntly announced, "I would like to request an apprenticeship with Professor Snape."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"May I inquire the reason?"

"I have become intensely interested in Potions, as I was thinking of pursuing a career in Healing, and Potions come in quite handily for this task."

"Well, if you want to be a Healer, I would suggest an apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey. She can instruct you not only in the use of Potions, but of Charms as well."

She continued on, ignoring this, "I have also become distinctly aware that Potions allows room for a certain amount of creativity. If you have such intelligence, you can brew Potions without instructions, and thus expand your knowledge of the real effects of all substances effectively."

Dumbledore gazed at her thoughtfully. "I will speak with Professor Snape. He does not readily take apprentices, but as you are such an adept student, he might make an exception."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hermione said and left swiftly, thinking to herself how shocked Dumbledore would be when Severus readily accepted the task of training her.

She immediately went to Severus's quarters and said, "It's time to celebrate." She conjured a bottle of champagne and a plate of cheese, and settled next to the professor at his desk.

He poured them each a glass, and she toasted, saying, "To my expertise and yours; may they join together effectively in the coming years."

"Cheers," he whispered, kissing her hair before taking a drink.

And so, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape started a new chapter in their lives—together.


End file.
